The present invention generally relates to sample analyzers, and more particular, to sample analyzers that are simple to operate and have a reduced risk of providing an erroneous result.
Chemical and/or biological analysis is important for life sciences research, clinical diagnostics and a wide range of environmental and process monitoring. In some cases, sample analyzers are used to perform and/or assist in performing chemical and/or biological analysis of a sample fluid. The sample fluid may be a liquid or a gas, depending on the application.
Many sample analyzers are rather large devices that are used in a laboratory environment by trained personnel. To use many sample analyzers, a collected sample must first be processed, such as by diluting the sample to a desired level, adding appropriate reagents, centrifuging the sample to provide a desired separation, and so on, prior to providing the prepared sample to the sample analyzer. To achieve an accurate result, such sample processing must typically be performed by trained personnel, which can increase the cost and time required to perform the sample analysis.
Many sample analyzers also require operator intervention during the analysis phase, such as requiring additional information input or additional processing of the sample. This can further increase the cost and time required to perform a desired sample analysis. Also, many sample analyzers merely provide raw analysis data as an output, and further calculations and/or interpretation must often be performed by trained personnel to make an appropriate clinical or other decision.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/753,293 filed Dec. 22, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/755,014 filed Dec. 29, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,460, filed May 12, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908, 461, filed May 12, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/306,508, filed Dec. 30, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/950,898, filed Sep. 27, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/938,265, filed Sep. 9, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference.